The Inu Hanyou Of Notre Dame
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: ON HIATUS! No one quite knew why the bells of Notre Dame rang on that night. They didn't realize that on that fateful night the destiny of the Inu Hanyou of Notre Dame began. Kag x Inu
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them…Stop reminding me!

AN: This is the second Inu and Kagome story in the Inu Tales Series. I hope that the readers of the first set will enjoy the second as much. So without any further ado I present to you…The Inu Hanyou…Of Notre Dame.

          No one can quite remember why the bells tolled on those hours of darkness. The sound thundered though the city's walls, university and town. They awoke in the middle of their slumber to the thundering of the bells and all of Paris was set into a panic as they wondered what event had taken place to awaken the bells of Notre Dame. There was no war; there was no arriving royalty, nor a riot or a holy image being carried into the city. So they soon fell back to sleep, and never knew the tragic events that had taken place on that very night.

The Inu-Hanyou of Notre Dame

Prologue

The Bells…

The hushed whispers could be heard as the small boat traveled through the River Seine. In particular stood out a beautiful young woman, a slightly older young man, and the babe carried in the mother's arms. With the dark came bumpy sailing and the movements jostled the babe awake and his cried echoed through the river area.

"Keep that baby quiet! We'll be discovered"

Soon they reached their docking point and stepped out of the boat when they heard the click of aimed muskets and looked up to see the feared face of Judge Naraku.

"Capture Them!"

And while the other travelers huddled in fear and allowed themselves be apprehended the young woman, man, and their babe took off in the direction of the sanctuary of Notre Dame.

Naraku jumped onto his horse, riding after them and forcing his horse to go as fast as it could. The two could here the horses' gallops behind them and turned around to check how close they were. Immediately the young man was struck down by the back of Naraku's musket. And his wife screamed in horror.

"Inutaisho!"

"Run! Claim sanctuary!!"

Taking off as fast as her bare feet could carry her she continued her desperate run towards Notre Dame, tears streaming down her cheeks. Reaching the steps she began to knock urgently at the cathedral's doors.

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!"

But before the doors could open she felt a hand grasping at the cloth that her baby was wrapped in.

"Give those stolen goods to me insufferable wench!"

She clung to the silent child as hard as he could but it was ripped out of her grasp, and she fell, her head knocking onto the cold stone steps of Notre Dame and her last dying breath was spent on her child's name…

"Inuyasha…"

Growling Naraku opened up the package, assuming to find gold or jewels or food…instead…

"A Baby?"

Pulling the hood that had been made of the child's blanket back more he happened upon the claws where there should have been nails, and ears on top of his head, the snow white hair, golden eyes, and the small fangs.

"A demon!"

Looking around desperately he caught his eyes on the well that resided near Notre Dame. The Bone Eater's Well (I know there's not a well near Notre Dame but play along will ya?)

Jumping off his horse he lifted the child high above his head and was about to drop the crying baby into it's depths when he heard a voice behind him.

"Stop!"

Turning around he growled as he came face to face with the head Priest of Notre Dame, Miroku.

"This is a demon; I am simply sending it back to Hell where it belongs."

"That is no demon but a babe. And knowing you, you have made the innocent child an orphan."

"It was not my fault. They ran I pursued, I could only assume they were guilty."

"You may be able to lie to yourself, and to your minions, but you cannot deny what you did to the eyes of God…the eyes of Notre Dame!"

And for once in his life Naraku felt something besides greed, or judgment, or hate. It was a fear…a fear for his very soul…

"What should I do?"

"Care for and raise the child."

"Care for a monster?!"

"You owe his innocent family that much!"

"Very well…but keep him here…"

"In Notre Dame?"

"Yes…in the Bell Tower perhaps….One day he might be of use to me."

"Very Well….what is his name?"

"…Inuyasha"

And as Miroku carried the orphaned child up the steps he could only mourn the fate that had fallen upon the baby's parents…

And he rang the bells.

And so was born the Bell Ringer of Notre Dame…

Inuyasha…

And that was why the bells rang on that fateful night…

An: oo;; tell me what you think?


	2. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha . . . WAH! It's not fair! I want Inu! My Inu!

Author's Notes: I know that I have not updated my fanfiction in a long time. I've been busy with school, and my original manga, and some medical stuff. Anyway, I'm feeling much better and I'm listening to angry music so here's a new chapter for TIHOND, Enjoy!

The Inu Hanyou of Notre Dame

Chapter One

Waiting

- Last Time –

And as Miroku carried the orphaned child up the steps he could only mourn the fate that had fallen upon the baby's parents...

And he rang the bells.

And so was born the Bell Ringer of Notre Dame...

Inuyasha...

And that was why the bells rang on that fateful night...

- Now –

The cool stone felt great underneath his bare feet, the wind blowing harshly behind him only served to further his speed as he slid along on the banisters and edges of the giant cathedral. He could hear the tired screams of Miroku as he called him inside, and reluctantly he did so, leaving the freedom of the night for the shadow of his tower as the sun began to rise.

"Inuyasha . . . I really wish you would be more careful when you're doing that."

The eight year old Inu-Hanyou crossed his arms and gave a huff as he reached for the bread that had been set in front of him by the smiling priest.

"I can take care of myself! Keh, besides no one can even see me in the dark."

"Make sure of it."

"I will."

"Freak!"

"Abomination!"

"Demon!"

The young Inuyasha held back tears as he held tightly onto the fabric that Miroku had sent him to fetch. Walking with his head held defiantly high as he felt something hard hit the back of his head. Finally he took off running, crying, into the cathedral.

Over the years he had grown up, his distaste for the outside world growing with him. At first he had been allowed outside, but the stares and jeers of the people had only sent him back into the shadow of his bell tower. Now he was restricted to going outside only at night. Every day the same routine, with his mornings being spent among the bells, his meals brought to him by Miroku, and then waiting longingly for the sun to go down so that he could go out. It went on and on like this for years, until that cycle was broken...when he was 17.

Sitting on the edge of the roof he stared out into the night, his sensitive ears picking up some hushed whispers. Looking about carefully he leapt off the roof and headed towards the river. His eyes reading the dark just as well as he could in the daylight he caught sight of a huddled group of people. Just as he was about to call out so that the guards that roamed the night looking for the gypsies that frequently snuck into the city, he caught sight of a pretty girl that was walking slowly behind the rest.

"Kagome, hurry up!"

"Kagome . . . "

AN: Is it just me or is the prologue longer than the first chapter? Either way I know this isn't very good, just trying to get back into the groove of things. Let me know what you think!


	3. Meeting In The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu Gumi

AN: Sorry for the update being so late but I've been preoccupied. Hope you enjoy.

The Inu Hanyou of Notre Dame

Chapter two

Meeting In The Night

- Last Time –

Sitting on the edge of the roof he stared out into the night, his sensitive ears picking up some hushed whispers. Looking about carefully he leapt off the roof and headed towards the river. His eyes reading the dark just as well as he could in the daylight he caught sight of a huddled group of people. Just as he was about to call out so that the guards that roamed the night looking for the gypsies that frequently snuck into the city, he caught sight of a pretty girl that was walking slowly behind the rest.

"Kagome, hurry up!"

"Kagome . . . "

- Now –

She hated this. She _really, really hated this. _

It was bad enough that her entire family had been banned from their homeland, but now to move to Paris, the most Anti-Miko city in the world? Brilliant, absolutely brilliant.

Now she was hidden, with the rest of her family, underground the musky scent of the damp air making her dizzy she murmured an excuse to her parents and slipped outside.

He couldn't help himself, he had followed her. He sat on his haunches at the opening that led into the underground tunnels that ran beneath the city. That was where the group had quietly led themselves in the dark, and where Kagome had disappeared.

He was about to take off a leave when he heard a noise, a grunt actually, coming from the mouth of the entrance. The smell, which had already become instantly recognizable to him, was that of Kagome and he watched curiously to see what she was doing. Soon her head appeared and she pulled herself out into the fresh air.

"Ah. Much better."

His breathing had paused for a second and when he started again her head turned a little in his direction.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

His hand went self conciously to his ears. Looking around and deciding that it was dark enough he cautiously too a few steps towards her.

"Umm...Hello."

Startled by her voice he managed to mumble a quick "hello" to her as he took a seat next to her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No. Not at all."

"My name is Kagome."

"I know."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm Inuyasha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha."

"The feeling is mutual."

AN: Wow did that ever suck.


	4. Miko

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over the characters of Inuyasha; however…if Takahashi were to find herself needing to get rid of them…I'm available oo

AN: As will all my recent updates, this will be a double-post in order to make up some of the time I spent NOT updating.

The Inu Hanyou Of Notre Dame

Chapter Three

Miko

- Last Time –

"My name is Kagome."

"I know."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm Inuyasha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha."

"The feeling is mutual."

- Now –

Inuyasha and Kagome had spent the most of the night talking. It was a while into the conversation before she absentmindedly complained about how hard it was to be a miko. He was thankful for the darkness of the night because he had a funny feeling that she wouldn't be so eager to talk to him if she noticed his demonic appearance. Soon though Kagome heard her mother calling her in, and the two parted ways.

"Umm…It was nice talking to you Inuyasha…I hope we can meet again."

"Yeah…sure."

The life of a bell tower ringer wasn't exactly the most social situation that a person could have. At least that was what one would think if they were to watch Inuyasha sitting alone amongst the gargoyles that were his only company at the heights of the cathedral. What they didn't know, was that Inuyasha wasn't sitting amongst them…he was _talking_ to them.

"The bitch is smart, and funny, and curious, and she's …"

As the second-smallest of the gargoyles, a fox, went from slate to color it gave a nudge to Inuyasha's ribs.

"Ooooh…Inuyasha has a _girlfriend_."

"Shut up Shippou."

Cackling the very smallest gargoyle, a flea, rolled around on the floor.

"How very quaint. I never thought Inuyasha would find someone willing to stand that mouth."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, old bag?"

Giving a cheeky grin the last gargoyle, a toad-looking creature, said.

"What Myouga means, is that your language is a little…unattractive. Especially to a human girl."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

"What?"

"She's a MIKO."

The surprised silence that had been cast throughout the room was broken by the loud, angry voice.

"Who's a miko?!"

AN: Review


	5. Be Content

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over the characters of Inuyasha; however…if Takahashi were to find herself needing to get rid of them…I'm available oo

AN: As will all my recent updates, this will be a double-post in order to make up some of the time I spent NOT updating.

The Inu Hanyou of Notre Dame

Chapter Four

Be Content

- Last Time

"She's a MIKO."

The surprised silence that had been cast throughout the room was broken by the loud, angry voice.

"Who's a miko?!"

- Now –

It was with a surprising grace that Inuyasha managed to give Naraku a respectful grin and mumble out

"No one Judge Naraku, just from one of my stories."

Giving an exasperated sigh Naraku motioned for Inuyasha to sit with him at the small table that occupied the otherwise bare room in which Inuyasha lived.

"When will you stop making up stories and talking to those statues?"

Biting his lower lip against the comeback that had developed in his throat Inuyasha began to set out the small breakfast spread that Naraku had brought in with him.

"You're right Judge Naraku, It's foolish and I should stop."

Inuyasha's sudden compliance with his orders was not lost on Naraku and as soon as his wine was poured he asked in a non-chalant voice.

"What is it that you want boy?"

At this question Inuyasha quickly blurted out.

"I would like to have permission to go out of the bell tower."

"NO!"

"But why not?!"

"You have to understand, Inuyasha. You're a freak, an unnatural. You go against the laws of God and people simply won't stand to have you live. No one could ever accept you."

"How do you know if you won't give me a chance?!"

"I took you in out of the goodness of my heart and this is how you repay me?!"

Standing upright Naraku bashed the plates on the table and stormed out, but not before uttering a few last words to Inuyasha.

"Learn your place, and be content with it. It is all that you will ever have."

Then he left with Inuyasha glaring at where he had previously stood. Clenching his fists resolutely at his sides me muttered.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

That night, Inuyasha snuck out again, to meet with Kagome.

AN: - runs before she is hit because of the short chapters -


	6. Interludes

Disclaimer: Don't own them, you know that by now.

AN: I realize that my update did not come as soon as promised. If you don't like that, too bad I had finals. : P

The Inu Hanyou of Notre Dame

Chapter Five

Interludes

Last Time –

"Learn your place, and be content with it. It is all that you will ever have."

Then he left with Inuyasha glaring at where he had previously stood. Clenching his fists resolutely at his sides me muttered.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

That night, Inuyasha snuck out again, to meet with Kagome.

Now -

It's not been easy being a Miko. Ask anyone in my family. Ask my mother, grandfather, brother. Ask the soul of my long gone father who died protecting my Miko mother. Ask them if it's been easy and the answer will be a resounding "non".

We travel in the night, using old leaky boats and our feet for transportation. We eat what we find and sleep where we can. We may be vagabond, but that doesn't make us impure…it doesn't make me a creature of evil. Of course what the local priest or law enforcement figure tells a person will always have more affect then those words of a stranger. I can't remember the last time that I made a friend…until I met him.

It's been so strange become friends with that who you can't see. He only comes at the darkest point of night, bringing what food he can and talking in hushed tones with his husky voice. I don't know him yet the sound of his breathing lulls me into a sense of security, most likely a false one but it is there. It is a sense that I have not had for so long that I cherish the precious moments I have with him. Now if only I could see his face…

* * *

Naraku doesn't speak to me about my parents. What little words he had said in the past were not exactly to their favor. And though he's been the only figure, besides Father Miroku, to show me kindness…I don't believe him. I have a hard time believing that a person, no matter how "grotesque" their child might be would do to me what he claims they wanted to…No…I don't believe him.

And to be perfectly honest I haven't believed in anyone besides my Gargoyle friends in a long time. A long time without any trust…until Kagome. The beautiful wanderer Miko with whom I can tell anything. And though I wish I could speak to her in the daylight…see her eyes glittering in the sun I know that I cannot…

After all…who would love a freak like me?

* * *

"Here you go."

Kagome grasped the small basket of cheese, fruits and bread in her hands.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. You really don't have to be so kind."

"Keh. I just…didn't want to eat it."

Smiling some Kagome reached out blindly into the night and lay her hand on Inuyasha's arm.

"Thank you…"

"There's nothing to thank."

"Not just the food…Inuyasha…for everything."

AN:D Review?


	7. Back Off

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters of the Book The Hunchback Of Notre Dame

AN: Enjoy!

The Inu Hanyou Of Notre Dame

Chapter Six

Back Off

Last Time -

Smiling some Kagome reached out blindly into the night and lay her hand on Inuyasha's arm.

"Thank you…"

"There's nothing to thank."

"Not just the food…Inuyasha…for everything."

Now -

Nightlife in Paris was a sight to behold, at least in those areas not under the iron grasp of Judge Naraku. With Romanies performing their divinations and Jesters already ready to make someone laugh the lure of the night became increasingly difficult to avoid. Especially as the celebrations for what Romanies referred to as "Beltane" reached their climax. And as these events became increasingly appealing keeping the general public away from them was no longer a matter of voiced threats and passionate sermons. And as was one of Naraku's policies, if you can't beat them…join them and destroy them from the inside. So it was to a great general surprise, that Naraku announced his own festival to celebrate the "Victory of the Crusaders over the Heathens." And to this festival, as it was announced, everyone was welcome. Though Naraku had plans for at least a few of the guests.

Kouga was not a man of terrific moral fiber, or puritan value. Even as a Captain he dawdled in less than legal activities. Returning to Paris after crusading to convert the heathen (and teach the heathen woman a thing or two) he had come home a hero. Now, due to his expertise in such matters, he was having a meeting with the most powerful man in Paris…and had yet to pay a speck of attention to anything that he had said.

"So, do you understand the plan?"

The suddenly devious voice of Naraku had jolted him out of his fantasy involving the young maid who had come inside to serve them warm frothy ale.

"Uh…Of course."

"Good…then these people of ill repute…Romanies, and _Miko _will all fall to my trap come the festival's final night."

"Right."

AS he left the office he discreet asked his two fellow officers what the meeting had been about. With small smiles they began to inform him of Naraku's plan but soon found that his attention had been distracted by the sight of a pretty girl running through a snow-crested alleyway made dark by Paris' setting sun.

Excusing himself quickly to Ginta and Hakkaku he ran quickly after her. Reaching out he almost grabbed onto her arm when he was startled by the sudden appearance of a figure in front of him.

"Just what the hell do you thing you are doing?"

"Just wanted to talk to that mademoiselle."

"Listen…_officer_…back off."

"Is she yours?"

If he had had better eyesight Kouga would have been able to see the light blush evident on Inuyasha's cheeks. However he was rewarded with having his arm grabbed, and twisted very harshly.

"Back off."

And with a finishing snarl Inuyasha walked off into Kagome's direction leaving behind a very stupefied Kouga.


	8. Not Fair

Disclaimer: Never have, never will…

AN: Hi ; Please enjoy this new episode!

_Thoughts_

The Inu Hanyou of Notre Dame

Chapter Seven

Not Fair

Last Time –

"Back off."

And with a finishing snarl Inuyasha walked off into Kagome's direction leaving behind a very stupefied Kouga.

Now –

Now it wasn't that Kagome had never been to a festival. But the possibility of going to one in France…It was something that she did not want to miss. And it was exactly that which had given her the courage to ask her mother to allow her to go.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"So much for courage…"

"How can you even think to ask such a thing when there are soldiers turning the city upside down for you?"

"But Judge Naraku said that _everyone_ was invited…"

"Sometimes you are far too naïve Kagome…It's an obvious trap."

Muttering angrily Kagome stormed away…

"It's just not fair…"

* * *

At That Same Time

* * *

"I never ask you for anything Judge Naraku…but please…let me go…"

"Never! You fail to understand, dear boy, that this is not something I want to do…but something I have to do…as a city official."

"But you ordered it to take place!"

"Yes…but only to weed out the…undesirables…My decision is final. You may not go."

"That's not fair at all! You can't keep me locked up here forever!"

Raising a brow and bringing a hand to his chin Naraku looked at Inuyasha inquisitively.

"You've never once questioned my orders boy…you've never once mentioned leaving the Bell Tower…what's different?"

_Kagome…_

"…Nothing is different…I'm sorry that I questioned you…I won't go."

"You're hiding something…and I will find out what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything."

_Anything I plan on letting you know about._

"Very well…"

Storming down the stairs Naraku grabbed Miroku by his robe.

"Make sure he doesn't get out…"

"Uhh…Yes Judge Naraku…"

Looking up the stairs Miroku shook his head…

"If that boy wants to get out of this cathedral…I don't think anyone could stop him…

* * *

That night Kagome and Inuyasha made plans…

AN:D


	9. Rouge Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi or Victor Hugo's works…if I did then I wouldn't be writing about them now would I?

AN: I know! I know! It's been an awfully long time. Sorry, enjoy the new chapter.

The Inu Hanyou Of Notre Dame

Chapter Eight

Rouge Pt1

Last Time –

Muttering angrily Kagome stormed away…

"It's just not fair…"

* * *

"If that boy wants to get out of this cathedral…I don't think anyone could stop him…

* * *

That night Kagome and Inuyasha made plans…

Now –

Inuyasha had never been a particular fan of the color red. It wasn't that he had any special distaste for it, but he had never seen a reason to actually _like_ the color. His first day at the fair however gave him several reasons.

* * *

"Kagome, sweetheart? Are you still feeling ill?"

"Yes mama…I think I'll be in bed all day. Don't worry; I'll call for you if I need something."

"Okay chéri I'll leave you to your rest them."

Smiling despite herself Kagome stared at the small mirror that hung at the door of her room and adjusted the mask that she had put on her face. Forest green with small red beads around the edges she enjoyed the way it complimented the green, peasant style top of her dress. Smoothing her hands down on the green tiered skirt, she let her eyes linger on the red beads she had sewn into each hem by hand. Nodding decidedly she took a deep breath and went about sneaking out of her room.

* * *

When Inuyasha awoken he had discovered that a costume (which he had been previously lacking) that most people wore to such festivals was laying neatly on his "bed". The oriental-style clothing in the color of red looked the perfect size for him. Along with it was a red and white mask that he could use to hide his identity. Suspicious at first he stepped outside his room to see Miroku walk by, giving him a knowing wink.

Grinning widely Inuyasha had run back into room and changed. Now he was stuck in front of the ledge in front of the bell-tower that led to the world outside.

"Oh my god…what am I about to do?"

Hanging his head, near about to decide to go back on the entire thing, he caught a glance of Kagome.

It wasn't that she was wearing what she said she would have. Or that her hair flowed and that her body moved as no one else's could. But he could feel his heart calling out to her with such a power that without even thinking he stepped expertly onto the ledge. After sliding down the roof, past columns and stone he landed neatly in front of her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome."

Walking hand in hand the two went out to enjoy the festivities.

AN: PT 2 Coming soon, along with a little more romance.


	10. Rouge Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creations of Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: I have decided against making regular updates because I am simply unable to. Sorry!

The Inu Hanyou Of Notre Dame

Chapter Nine

Rouge Pt 2

- Last Time –

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome."

Walking hand in hand the two went out to enjoy the festivities.

- Now -

Very quickly Inuyasha realized that he was severely lacking in the daytime social skills. Though he couldn't help but appreciate the way that Kagome's eyes kept glancing shyly up at him. The warm touch of her as she held his arm, or her sweet scent as it wafted around them as the two walked together. Unsure of the amount of pressure he should place, his hold on Kagome's back was light and tender. His other hand busying itself by clenching and releasing in a nervous rhythm.

Looking up to him, Kagome let her hands thread through Inuyasha's hair, and then let her fingertips rub lightly at Inuyasha's ears.

"They're so soft!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Blushing furiously Inuyasha pulled away out of instinct before leaning into her hand's gentle friction on his ears. He could feel a rumbling building within his throat and soon the sound was noticeable even to Kagome.

"Are you purring?" She asked in an amused curiosity

"N-No!" He said before abruptly pulling away from her.

But his cheeks had already reddened into a bright rouge and Kagome had already realized that he had indeed been purring or at least, growling in contentment.

"They look and feel so real! Where did you get them?"

"Uhh…They were…My mother gave them to me."

"Oh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a street not very far away from where Inuyasha and Kagome enjoyed the festivities, Judge Naraku reviewed his troops. Nodding in approval he waved them off before turning to Kouga.

"At the epitome of the festival we shall ambush the tramps they call gypsies. Then the city will be rid of those nuisances once and for all."

"Yes Judge Naraku…however…"

"However?"

"There is the question of the Gypsy…one whom I have looked into…Kagome?"

"What of her?"

"I wish to…that is I…"

"Don't allow that kind of darkness to consume you…Kouga! She is nothing but a manipulative wench, as are all her kind." Slamming his hands down onto air, Naraku gave Kouga a warning look.

Gritting his teeth Kouga nodded his head respectfully at Naraku before continuing.

"Though that may be…I believe I can…make a decent woman out of her…a good _God Fearing _woman…Judge Naraku…And that is one more to add to your count of prudent people in this city is it not?"

Before he could answer Naraku was interrupted by a guard.

"Judge Naraku…it is time for you to preside over the entertainment?"

Spitting in compulsive disgust Naraku followed the guard and left Kouga there to ponder…

* * *

"Kagome!"

Laughing merrily Kagome pulled her hands away from Inuyasha's ears, after having been unable to fight the urge to rub them…for the sixteenth time.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked, mischief glittering in her eyes.

"That's not funny." He huffed in mock anger before wrapping his arms fully around her waist.

Letting out a surprised "Eep" Kagome was about to pull away when she realized how comfortable she was in his arms. Leaning in carefully Kagome closed her eyes and could practically feel Inuyasha's breath on her lips when the two were interrupted.

Now, unknown to Inuyasha, Kagome had made plans of her own.

"And now it is time for us all to be dazzled. To be mesmerized! To be enchanted by the most beautiful of all the gypsies…Kagome!"

And in that instant Kagome was gone from Inuyasha's arms and had appeared magically onstage. Her garb changed into a swathing gossamer gown, she gave Inuyasha a subtle wink before beginning a dance that allowed her to put all her bodily attributes to good use.

When he looked up at her, very suddenly, Inuyasha was left very much dazzled, mesmerized and enchanted by Kagome.

Her face aglow Kagome continued on with her dance, slowly and fluidly moving with the rhythm of the music there was a smile on her face and rouge to her cheeks that nothing could take away.

Unfortunately she did not, nor did anyone else, notice Naraku's subtle hand gesture. They all did however notice the wave of soldiers that marched into the area, grabbing certain people harshly and pushing others aside.

When Kagome caught sight of the havoc she perched to jump off stage and help a fellow gypsy when she felt the searing pain in her side.

Judge Naraku it seemed, had less than excellent aim with a rifle…he had aimed for her heart.


End file.
